project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven
Heaven is the first realm of God's Creation, and the seat of His holy power. For millennia God ruled over Earth and Heaven from the Palace of God which is located in Heaven, surrounded by the Holy Host which is made up of the angels. Heaven contains a strict hierarchy of power, with lesser angels submitting to greater. There are many locations in Heaven, each of them with a specific purpose and function. Angels, the denizens of Heaven, are the warriors of God and the keepers of His word. They are fierce and strong, and willing to go to war for the sake of protecting God's vision. They are, however, unique individuals, and some are more willing to go to war than others. Even the meekest angel, though, hides an inner potential for battle and honorable death. Geography Heaven is an ideal, ethereal realm, where even existing is slightly more comfortable than it would be usually. The light there is soft and pearly, and everything has a surreal look, as though it were a dream. The Gates of Heaven The Gates of Heaven, also known as the Pearly Gates, are in fact literally made out of glistening, opalescent pearl. Near the gates stands a guarding angel, who allows the angels in and out, and the human souls who belong there in. Axis Mundi This is a path that runs through Heaven. Dean describes it as an asphalt street, but some, like Castiel, see it as a River. This path leads to the Garden. The Garden of Heaven An enormous, spreading garden of flowers and trees, tended to by Joshua. It is at the Center of the Heavens of the Humans. Angels who are not working in their offices might spend their free time here. The Palace of God Made of pearl and coral, the Palace of God is a dazzling castle in the center of Heaven which houses the offices of the angels and the throne of God. The Throne Room of God The holiest place in Heaven. Contains golden walls festooned with flowers and marble, high vaulted ceilings, wide glassy windows looking out onto the fields of Heaven, and one enormous, golden throne, lit up with holy white light and crowned with stars. The door to the workshop of God is just behind the Throne. The workshop of God is unenterable by angels and has never been seen by any of them. It is where God kept His tools, used to Create and Destroy things in His universe. The Offices of the Angels Each high-ranking angel has their own office located in Heaven. The Heavens of the Humans "There isn't one Heaven, each soul generates its own paradise." - Castiel In Heaven, humans occupy their own happy memories, reliving them in seperate worlds. At the center of them all is Heaven's Garden. Most people cannot leave their own "Heaven". In special cases, some people, such as soulmates, may share the same Heaven. Angels may enter the personal Heavens of Humans, and can choose to use personal Heavens for their own purposes, as demonstrated by Castiel, who enjoyed a Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub, and Raphael who used a personal Heaven to hold meetings. Social Structure Archangels, Major The major Archangels comprise of the First Four, listed in order of creation: *Michael *Lucifer *Raphael *Gabriel See First Four They are the most powerful of the angels, containing immense knowledge and potential. All other angels are ranked below them, and they can only be harmed by an Archangel blade or by another of the First Four. Archangels, Minor Minor Archangels are extremely powerful. They rank below the First Four, and can overcome all other angels save the Four. Their powers vary based on the individual angel, and are considered to have high-tier powers. An example of a Minor Archangel is Crowley. Seraphim They have mid-level powers, ranking higher than Cherubs or standard angels. They can be killed by regular Angel blades, but tend not to carry their own. They report to the Archangels. Like the Archangels, if they Fall, or get cut off from Heaven, they retain their powers. Examples of Seraphim are Zachariah and Castiel, who was promoted to Seraph. Angels These are standard angels, the Captains and foot-soldiers of Heaven. They can destroy demons and Earthly threats with relative ease, but are weaker than Archangels and Seraphim. They are often grouped into garrisons that are led by Seraphim. They often carry Angel Blades. None of them have met God face-to-face. An example of a standard angel would be Uriel. Cherubim The lowest-ranked of angels, serving the others, particularly Michael. Their job is to manipulate affections in specfic bloodlines of humans. Category:Angels Category:Heaven Category:Enochian Culture Category:Settings Category:Supernatural